Getting that Sparkle back
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: BennyMaureen. Maureen has changed a lot since Angel died, and with her and Joanne broken up, she just doesn't feel the same. Benny notices and decides to talk to her via a date.
1. Running into Benny

**A/N: I made this story because I am a big fan of Taye and Idina's and I just don't feel there is enough Benny/Maureen Storys out there!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything RENT, well the soundtracks and the movie, but the genius Jonathan Larson owns it all!**

* * *

Rent Fan fiction (Maureen/Benny)

Sometimes Maureen wondered if she was ever really happy with Joanne. Of course she had loved her, but maybe it was something different she needed. She and Joanne had too many differences, and they just couldn't seem to work things out. Joanne went out to LA to pursuit her career further, but that was only part of the reason they broke up. Maureen began to realize that maybe she _did _prefer men's company over women's. There was just something about a man that a woman just couldn't compete with. She was beginning to fell really confused about what was really going on in her head. She had dated Mark, but she just didn't connect with him the way she wanted to. That was part of the reason she left him and thought that maybe she was a lesbian. Could it just be that she hadn't found _the one _yet? She yearned to be loved and held and had since childhood. Mark and Joanne did those things but it just didn't feel right because Maureen couldn't bring herself to return what wasn't there. She decided to go for a walk to clear her cluttered mind.

It was May in New York City, so it was warm, sticky, and humid. She had a pair of short jean shorts on that showed off her tanning legs. She also wore layered brown and white tank tops. Her long, curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from suffocating the back of her neck.

She walked out of her apartment into Downtown New York. The streets were buzzing with daily activity, which she found to be quite comforting. She was born in New York, anything less would have been abnormal. She started walking toward nothing in particular, when she heard her name being called.

"Maureen!"

She spun around to locate who called out to her. She saw a black man dressed in red gym shorts and a white wife-beater running toward her. Benny.

Benny had changed a lot since he left Alison. They just weren't working and they both knew it. He decided to end the charade and filed for divorce. He sold his share of the apartment building, and decided to try his hand at acting and singing. He made up with Mark, Roger, Collins, Mimi, and Maureen, and had been accepted back into the big family of friends.

He finally got to Maureen, a little out of breath. He had seen her walk out of her apartment building from about two blocks down, and ran to catch her.

"Hey Benny," Maureen said, starting to continue her journey to nowhere.

"How's it going?" he asked, beginning to walk with her.

"It could be worse," she remarked, giving him a half-hearted smile.

Benny noticed that Maureen had changed drastically since Angel died. She stopped flirting with absolutely everyone and basically withdrew from the world. When she and Joanne broke up, it didn't get worse but it sure didn't get better either. She still put on shows and sang; she had a beautiful voice, but she didn't have that sparkle in her eye like she used to. She looked kind of empty inside and everyone noticed, but none of them would talk to her about it; they just didn't know what to say.

"Spill it," he told her, trying to read Maureen's expression to no avail.

"There really isn't anything to tell you. Everything just seems really shitty and I don't even know why. I just know that I want it to end. I want to be happy again, but it just seems that the light is at the end of an everlasting tunnel."

They had walked in front of a small café on the corner, and Benny decided it would be a better place to talk than the streets of the city.

"C'mon, lets go in the café and talk some more," Benny told her, starting to walk to the door.

Maureen didn't move from the spot in which she had stopped to look at Benny with a wondering look on her face. Why was he suddenly taking an interest in her, after all they had hated each other less than a year ago? She just continued to stare at him, trying to read him. She couldn't, he masked his feelings pretty well.

"C'mon!" he repeated, this time he gently grabbed her arm, guiding her into the small café.

They got inside, sitting down at a corner booth, a little farther away from everyone in the cafe so they wouldn't be overheard. The waitress went over to them.

"What can I get you two?" she asked, giving them a toothy grin.

"I'll just have water," Benny told her, looking over at Maureen, noticing she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Benny had liked Maureen ever since she dated Mark. He knew he could not do anything about his feelings, because you never go after a friend's chick. Then he married Alison and his group of friend hated him because he had turned on them. Maureen got together with Joanne and he figured that his chance was long over.

"Me too," Maureen whispered, giving the waitress a small smile before looking out the window at the busy street.

"So," Benny started, staring at Maureen's profile, man she was beautiful, "When did you start to feel...shitty?"

"What are we playing therapist now?"

"Easy girl, I was just trying to help you."

"Sorry," Maureen whispered, trying to hide the fact that she was crying by quickly wiping tears before they got a chance to fall.

She had one hand on her face, the other lying on the table. She was still staring out the window, afraid to look Benny in the eyes. She jumped at the physical contact of Benny gently grabbing her hand on the table. She tensed up, but quickly relaxed as he rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

"Come on Maureen, tell me what's going on, hit me if you have to, but get it out. Its bad to live like this, you need to release what ever it is that is holding you down," he told her, trying to get her to look at him.

Emerald eyes coated with big tears finally met his brown ones, and he was shocked at the pain he found within them. Maureen shut her eyes letting the tears escape and fall onto the table beneath her. Benny's heart sank in his chest as he watched Maureen fall apart in front of him. He felt her try to reach out, but withdraw for of heartache once again. He slide out of his side of the booth and went over to hers. She instantly clung to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"Maureen?" Benny asked, situating himself to be a bit more comfortable.

"Yeah?" she replied, starring up at him through vulnerable green eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Maureen sniffed as she sat up again. She twisted her body so her back was against the window and her feet were on the booth. She was facing Benny, her head placed on her knees.

"I don't know. I would like to think so, but who knows," she told him, wrapping her arms tighter around her legs.

"How about this," he started, catching her attention, "let's go somewhere tonight and you can actually tell me what's going on."

Benjamin Coffin III, are you asking me out?" she asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Maybe," he told her, a grin not being able to escape his face, followed by blushing cheeks.

Okay, I'll go, but I can't guarantee too much."

Benny smiled at her, his mind screaming with joy. He finally had a date with _the_ Maureen. Men and woman alike swooned over whenever she set foot through a doorway. The old Maureen loved it, by the Maureen now hardly noticed anymore.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment," he told her, extending his hand for her to take.

She hesitated before sliding her hand into his. He helped her to her feet, holding her hand for a minute longer before releasing it. They walked to the door, opening it to get hit with the rush of the city. Maureen and Benny slowly paced down the sidewalk toward her apartment. Silence hung between them, not an awkward silence, something more comfortable.

They finally reached Maureen's apartment, both standing on the set of two stairs that led to the door of the building. Shuffling their feet, neither knew what to say to the other. Finally Benny broke the silence.

"Let's see," he started, looking down at his black sports watch, "it's around four; should I pick you up around seven, seven thirty?"

Maureen smiled as she nodded her head as a response. She grabbed the handle of the door to her apartment and pulled hard, causing it to creak open.

"See you later, Benny," Maureen chimed before entering the building.

She entered the lobby and shut the door behind her, leaving Benny alone on the stairs.

Benny hopped down the steps, a huge smile on his face as he walked down the sidewalk toward his own apartment.

Maureen trotted up the four flights of stairs to apartment 71D, unlocking the door and throwing her keys on the bowl inside on a shelf. Her mind was racing with a million added things, which was not what she had hoped for. Benny, whom she hated with a passion less that a year ago, had asked her out on a date, and she just agreed! What was coming over her? She didn't know, but she couldn't help but to feel a little giddy about her date tonight. She had always found Benny to be very attractive, but those feeling were overthrown by her hatred toward him. Plus, she had a very serious relationship, or so it was thought to him, with Mark, who was best friend with Benny at the time, and acting upon feeling toward an ex's best friend just wasn't right. Now she just didn't care. Mark and her had ended their relationship two years ago, they both had moved on, and Mark had found himself a new friend, Roger, who basically took over the role of Benny in Mark's life.

She went over to her stereo and pushed play, causing her favorite singer, Chaka Khan to come blaring through the speakers. She cleaned around the apartment singing "Ain't nobody" as she did it. She moped around until 5:30, when she decided to get ready for her date with her once enemy, now friend and could be something more.


	2. The Way there

Chapter 2 – The Way There

It was 7:15 and Maureen was finishing up getting ready to meet Benny. Her door buzzed and she raced, almost tripping on piled clothes that scattered the floor, to answer it. Pressing the button on the intercom that was next to the red door, she couldn't help but smile, knowing who was on the other end.

"Hello?" she piped into the speaker.

"Hey, it's me," it said back to her.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"All right."

Maureen slid on her black heels and rushed out the door. She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could manage, finally meeting Benny outside the building.

"Hey," he uttered to her as she came out the door.

"Hey," she said back, smiling at him.

"You look really good," he told her, causing her cheeks to turn a slight pink.

Maureen fiddled with her flowing white shirt that flared beautifully at her hips. She had a black spaghetti strap tank top on that clung well to her small frame. The heels she added at the last minute were just enough to make the outfit perfect.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself," she teased.

Benny just laughed as he stepped down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"So Mr. Coffin," Maureen started as she followed Benny down the steps, "What are our plans for the night?"

"Well, for starters, I'm taking you to Candela."

Maureen's eyes lit up, "I have always wanted to go there."

"I know."

She looked at him through wondrous eyes. How would he know?

"Don't think I didn't pay attention to you when you lived with us and dated Mark," he told her, his head trying to stop what his heart was telling him to say.

"Why?"

"Why? Well," Benny started, hesitant to expose his true feelings, "Ever since the first day Mark brought you home to meet us, I was attracted to you. The problem being, you were taken by my best friend."

Maureen felt her heart start to beat a little faster at Benny's words. She didn't know what to think about Benny admitting that his feelings were real and started early.

Benny continued, "So I buried what I was feeling and tried not to show it. Selfish as it may sound, I was excited to hear that you and Mark broke up, but then I remember that I was engaged to Alison. I married her having feeling for another woman, which was dumb on my part, because that is part of why our marriage didn't work out. Then you got with Joanne and that is when I really thought my chance was over. Well that and the fact that you and everyone else hated my guts."

"Benny," Maureen interrupted, "We didn't _hate_ you. We all felt betrayed that you were living like us and happy, but then you married Alison and thought you were everything because you had money. On top of that, you tried to evict us and everybody else from the building, which didn't settle too well."

Benny shifted his weight from leg to leg, growing more and more uncomfortable. He checked his watch, trying to do anything to change the topic of discussion.

"We better hurry," he said, brushing his hand over his head, "our reservations are in ten minutes."

He extended his arm, motioning for her to take it. Benny's gesture made her forget the discussion and anger. He seemed to have the power to make her mind melt into a puddle, and grant him instant forgiveness.

"Oh, and Benny," Maureen whispered, loud enough to catch his attention, "You weren't the only one who was feeling that way."

Benny looked at her, watching the corners of her mouth form into a slight smirk. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again, realizing he didn't know how.


	3. The Date

**Alright guys, sorry about the wait, but I had an idea for Chapter 4 before I started writing Chapter 3, so therefore, it has taken me a while to write this one.  
Thank to everyone for their wonderful reviews, it brightens my day when I see that people have been reviewing my stories and are actually reading them. So keep that going!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, if I did, I would have met Idina and Taye already...which, sadly, I haven't...yet. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Date

Benny and Maureen walked the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. The sudden exposure of feelings for each other caught them by surprise, and neither knew what to say about it. Inside they were both screaming with joy that the other felt the same way, but showing it was out of the question. Walking up to the door, Benny got a little in front of Maureen to be able to be a gentleman and open the door for her. She smiled at his manners and walked in, gasping at the gorgeous surroundings. He walked in after her, putting his hand at the small of her back, causing chills to rocket up her spine, evident in the shivering of her body.

"Are you all right, you seem cold?" Benny asked, not removing his hand but scooting closer to her.

"No, I'm fine," Maureen replied, not revealing what the real reason was for the sudden shiver.

Benny walked up to the woman at the front desk and told her that he had a reservation for two at 7:45.

"Name?" the woman, whose nametag told them her name was Neelah, asked him.

"Coffin," he replied.

Maureen felt her heart rise in her throat when she heard his last name refer to her also. She smiled slightly as Benny grabbed her hand and led her to the table that the waitress designated for them.

"Thank you," Benny said to the waitress as she went back up to the front desk.

Benny and Maureen sat there in silence for a while, both marveling the beauty of the restaurant.

"Benny," Maureen whispered to shatter the silence, "I want to thank you for taking me here. You didn't —."

"Shh," Benny interrupted, "I don't want to hear a thank you now, I just want you to enjoy it."

Again, Maureen just flashed her million dollar smile at him, not knowing what else to do. Benny slid his hand on top of hers and waited for their waitress.

Another woman came to the table, handing menus to them.

"Hello, I'm Hilary and I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked them, smiling at the hands that were joined.

"I'll have a Gin n' Tonic," Benny told her, looking over at Maureen, who was contemplating her decision.

"Red Wine, please," she finally decided.

"Alright, I will go get those, and give you guys a few moments to decide on your meal," Hilary told them, walking around the corner and out of Benny and Maureen's sight.

They were left to search the menus and decide on what to eat for the evening. Benny kept stealing glances at Maureen, marveling her beauty. Sometimes his gaze settled too long and Maureen would shoot her eyes up to meet his. All he could do was smile at her and look back down at his menu.

Maureen sneezed an abnormally amount of times, catching Benny's attention.

"Are you alright?" his eyes shone with concern.

She sniffed and smiled at him, "Yeah, I think so. I think I'm just getting a cold, that's all."

Benny noticed that she was sounding more and more congested with every passing moment.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" he asked her.

Maureen coughed a few times before answering, "Yes, I'm okay."

Benny could tell that she was lying, but he wasn't going to press it any further.

Hilary came back to their table, asking for orders this time.

"I'll just have a Caesar salad," Maureen told her, feeling Benny's eyes fixed upon her.

"I'll have the New York Strip, medium rare, please," Benny told the waitress, before gazing in Maureen direction again.

The waitress thanked them and left them alone with their thoughts.

"You've _always_ wanted to come here, yet you order a salad," Benny mocked Maureen.

She looked up from her hands and gave him a weak smile.

"Mo, are you sure you're alright?

Her ears perked at the nickname he had given her when she dated Mark and they all lived together.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling the greatest right now. It's no big deal," she said, waving her hand in the air to emphasis her point.

Benny looked through concerned eyes, but didn't try to argue with her. The more that time went on, he could tell that she felt worse. He wished the food would get here soon, so he could take her home so she could rest. Finally the waitress came back, but only with Maureen's salad.

"You're steak will be right out sir," she told Benny with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, and could I possibly get a glass of water?" he asked Hilary before she could get too far away from the table.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Maureen had stopped eating and looked questionably at him.

"I noticed that you hadn't touched your wine, and I know it's because you don't feel good," he told her.

She slightly smiled at how well he could read her. Was she just that predictable or could only he do it? It seemed that Mark and Joanne would never be able to do that; they would continuously ask questions until Maureen had to draw a picture for them.

The waitress came back with the water and the steak and set them down in front of Benny before turning back to go get the check.

Benny pushes the water over toward Maureen, receiving a smile from her as thanks. They ate with idol conversation about their day and what they were working on.

Maureen had eaten half of her salad before pushing it away.

"Are you done?" Benny asked her.

She nodded her head as she grabbed for the glass of water and took a sip.

Benny could tell that Maureen didn't feel well at all, and decided to get his steak to go and get her home. The waitress walked by the table and Benny grabbed her attention before she got too far away.

"Can I get a box for this?"

"Yeah, no problem," the waitress said, going to the back.

"What are you doing?" Maureen asked, feeling guilty that she was causing Benny to get his food to go.

"You need to get home and rest."

"No, Benny I'm fine—

"Maureen, it's alright. We can do this again when you feel better."

She just sighed knowing she was not going to win this battle.

The waitress came back with a box for Benny's food, and placed the check down in front of him. He quickly put the enough money to cover it plus the tip. Telling the waitress to keep the change, he got up and offered his hand to Maureen, who gladly took it. They walked hand in hand out the door and through the streets to Maureen's apartment. Approaching the door, Maureen turned to Benny and tried her best to smile, but the head was throbbing, making it hard.

"Thank you for tonight," she told him. "I'm sorry that I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it, and it's not your fault anyway," he said to her, kissing her forehead, "Go get some sleep sickling. I will call you later."

Maureen smiled before entering her apartment building. Benny grabbed his box and headed home to eat the rest of his meal.

* * *

**REMINDER: Press the review button because subconsciously you know you want to. AND! I have to get ready to go to work, so I will put up Chapter 4 tomorrow! **


	4. A surprise visit

**I told you guys I would have this chapter up today. Chapter 5 might take a while, but I promise not to abandon this one! I have finals coming up and all that, so it could be a while before I get back to writing. Anyway, here is the next chappy! ENJOY! Please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own RENT! Never have, never will!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A surprise visit

Maureen suddenly awoke to her cell phone ringing beside her head. Stumbling to answer it before it stopped ringing; she finally was able to press the green talk button.

"Hello?" her voice sounding harsh as she spoke into the phone.

She covered her eyes from the sunlight that peeked its way into her room. Sleep and sickness still found a home in her body and she just wanted to go back to bed.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" the voice on the other end asked her.

A smile formed on her face in response to the sound of the person's voice, but soon vanished as she gave him an answer.

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I have been hit by a bus," she said, hearing a knock at her door.

Groaning, she reluctantly got up from her bed and trotted her way to the door. Unlocking the door, still talking on the phone, she opening it revealing Benny with a phone pressed to his ear. They both shut their phones off and smiled at one another.

"What's this?" Maureen asked, looking at the many things Benny held on a tray in front of him.

"Well," he started, "I knew by the way you were acting last night that you weren't going to feel better in the morning, in fact you were probably going to feel worse. This is stuff that my mom used to give me when I didn't feel good when I was little, so I thought that I would bring them to you since you don't feel good. Let's see, we have Chicken Noodle soup, Ginger Ale, Orange Juice, Aspirin, Kleenex, and Cough Medicine."

"Aww…thanks," Maureen whispered, her voice not cooperating at all.

Benny just smiled and led Maureen to the living room. Making her lie down on the couch, he grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her with it.

"Benny, you really don't have to do this," she said, being babied made her feel useless.

"I know, but I want to. You don't need to worry about it," he replied, handing her the remote to the television set that sat across from her.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, the feeling of her elevated temperature touched his lips.

"Mo, you're burning up," he said as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to assure what his lips had felt. "Here take these." He went over to the tray of items and grabbed the aspirin. "I'll go get you something to drink," he told her as he handed her two of the pills and went to the kitchen, grabbing the Ginger Ale as he walked past it. He came back a few minutes later with a cup in hand and motioned for Maureen to drink it.

"Thanks," she said to him, putting the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Not a problem," he replied, taking the opportunity to sit down when Maureen got up to go to the restroom.

She walked back with gray lounge pants and an oversized NYU sweatshirt on. She smiled at Benny watching TV, and the fact that he didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Watcha watching?" she asked him, shaking him from his trance.

She trotted back toward the couch and laid down, using Benny's lap as a pillow.

"The Real World, I think," he answered, laughing.

"I love this show," she told him, making herself comfortable on her newly found pillow.

Benny smiled at the head that lay on his legs as he put an arm around her waist, making her lean into him more. Using his free hand, he absentmindedly played with her curls.

Benny noticed her breathing getting deeper, which told him that she was asleep. He gently grabbed the remote in her hand, trying not to wake her. She stirred as she felt the item being removed, but she did not wake. He surfed the channels until he came upon a Knicks game. They were playing the Lakers and we ahead by two in the second quarter. Getting bored with the basketball game, Benny decided to go to the store to make something for Maureen when she woke up. He slowly and gently got up from the couch, trying not to wake her. Again, she stirred, but her eyes remained closed. Maureen had been known to be a heavy sleeper. Benny walked to the kitchen to see what she already had in her cupboards. He found them to be pretty bare and the only thing he found he needed were egg noodles and chicken breasts in the fridge. Leaving a note on the coffee table, he grabbed her keys from the bowl and walked out the door.

While walking to the nearest store, Benny hoped that Maureen wouldn't wake up while he was gone, because that would ruin all the fun for him. He got to the store and picked up celery, carrots, and chicken broth. He rushed back to the apartment, still hoping that Maureen was asleep. He took the stairs two at a time and finally got to her door. Unlocking it, Benny slowly pushed open the door, wincing when it made a slight creek. The apartment was silent and Benny noticed Maureen still in the position he left her. He put the keys back in the bowl as he smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked at this very moment. He tiptoed his way to the kitchen and began preparing his meal.

An hour and a half later, the soup was ready, and Benny's plan was panning out nicely. Maureen was still asleep on the couch and she barely moved when Benny accidentally dropped a bunch of silverware on the floor. He grabbed two bowls from the mahogany cupboard and filled them with his homemade Chicken Noodle Soup. He walked toward the couch and set the bowls on the coffee table. Benny sat down on the plush cushion by Maureen small waist, and he started putting stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Maureen, baby wake up," he whispered as he stroked her soft porcelain cheek.

A soft by deep exhale escaped her lips as she brought her hand up to meet his ebony one. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at the man that was gazing down at her. She pulled his hand down, but continued to hold on to it.

"Mmm…what smells good?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Soup," Benny simply answered.

"Stuff out of a can never smells this good," she stated still staring up at Benny's miraculous dark eyes.

"Well perhaps that's because it's not from a can," he told her, watching her sit up and look at the two bowls that sat on the coffee table.

"Did you make that for me?"

Benny just smiled at her as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she told him, releasing him from the embrace and stole a glance into his eyes before quickly turning back to the soup.

She picked up the bowl and relaxed on the couch, grabbing the remote as she sank down in the cushions. The brunette beauty flipped through the channels until she found one of her favorite movies _Funny Girl_ flash on the screen. Setting the remote down, she watched Benny follow suit and relax on the couch next to her. Maureen took the first bite of the soup, amazed at how good it tasted.

"Wow Benny this is really good."

"Yeah, my mom taught me a thing or two when I was young," he told her.

Maureen smiled as she continued eating and watching the movie. Finishing the Chicken Noodle soup, she offered to take Benny's bowl, but hers was already being taken out of her hands.

"You're sick," he simply told her as he lightly pushed her head, making her fall back into the couch.

Maureen just rolled her eyes at how much Benny was babying her, but she figure she could just indulge him this once.

Benny came back from the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice, handing one to Maureen. Receiving a smile from her was all the thanks he really needed. He would rather take care of her than do anything else in the world; it just felt right to him. Sitting back down, Maureen slid herself over to form to his side. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. Benny smiled as Maureen moved her arm to be underneath his on her waist, just so their fingers could interlock. Watching the movie, both Benny and Maureen had never felt so content in their lives. Maureen thought that maybe this was what she had been missing in all her relationships. Love was always there, but longing, happiness, and contentment had been missing. Both silent in thought, it wasn't long before they both fell asleep dreaming of only each other.


	5. Mimi calls

**A/N: Alright Chapter 5..whooohooo, right? So I know it has been slow, but the words aren't flowing as I planned. I have started chapter 6, but who knows when I will actually finish it. I have ideas for the next 3 chapters, and for the whole story really, but I have to find a way to get them all to come together. Anyway...enjoy! AND please don't forget to review...it keeps my spirits up :)  
Disclaimer: I only own the soundtracks and movie, nothing too special.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Mimi calls

Benny woke up to Maureen snuggled against his chest like a child to a beloved security blanket. Blinking a few times to get his eyes into focus, he squinted to see the time on the clock above the T.V. It told him that it was about 3:30 p.m. He tried to stretch, but found it quite difficult due to the extra body that held on to him. Deciding that he should wake up Maureen to see if she was feeling well enough to get out of the apartment, he began tracing his fingers up and down her arm, getting goose bumps to arise on her flesh. He got his mouth merely inches away from her ear before whispering for her to wake up.

"Maureen, rise and shine sleepyhead."

She let out a groan in protest, but the corners of her mouth could not hold back the smile that threatened to show. Her eyelids broke open, only to be closed again in pain of the light that shone into them.

"Why?" she whined, keeping her eyes closed.

Benny laughed at her childish mannerism, admitting to himself that he found it quite cute.

"Because it's 3:30 and the beautiful day is wasting away," he told her, beginning to run his fingers through her delicate curls.

"You're going to put me back to sleep doing that," she warned, a smile spread on her face as she talked.

Benny abruptly stopped what he was doing, just to test her.

"I didn't say stop!" she screamed playfully, as she rolled over on her back, her head moving down to lay on his lap.

He let out a laugh, and continued his rummaging through her hair. Just as Maureen closed her eyes, her phone began ringing in the kitchen.

She grumbled as she lifted her head off his lap to go attend to the ringing phone.

"People stop calling me!" she yelled as she jogged to the kitchen to catch the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" she chimed, sounding as if she was ever so happy to receive the call. "Oh hey Mimi, what's up?" Maureen twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she stood there. "Yeah, that sounds good, but make it for four I'm going to bring someone." She smiled as she looked at Benny, who eyed her suspiciously. "Alright see you later."

She hung up the phone as she walked over to the couch again.

"I take it you are feeling a little better," Benny said playfully.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, and I think it had to do with my lovable caretaker," she said as she sat on his lap.

Benny just smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So where are dragging me?"

"Who said I was talking about you?" Maureen teased, not able to lie very well.

"Oh I see how it is."

Maureen nodded her head and ended up falling into pits of laughter.

"Mimi asked me if I wanted to meet up with her and Roger at the cafe down the street and you are going with me," she told him, the smile on her face growing with every word.

"Am I?"

She just nodded her head again to try and control the laughter that threatened to burst out.

Benny let out a deep sigh, "Okay, I'll go." A smile could no longer cease from his face, demonstrating that his distress was in fact false.

"Thank you."

They both inched their faces closer and closer until there was no space left and dark lips met pink ones. Maureen felt Benny's tongue slid over her bottom lip before hers followed suit. Maureen broke the kiss a few seconds later and laid her head on his shoulder, so comfortable that she wasn't sure she ever wanted to move.

"We are supposed to meet them at 4:30," she said, her eyes looking at the clock that read 3:45. "So, I should probably go get ready and get out of these clothes."

Slowly getting off Benny's lap, she went to her bedroom to change, leaving him alone with the TV as his only company. A few moments later she came back out, in the process of pulling her curls back into a ponytail, leaving a few to fall and frame her face. Maureen had on a red graphic tee and a pair of slim fitting jeans. To match her shirt, she had on her beloved red converse sneakers.

"What time is it, Benny?" Maureen asked, going to the kitchen to get a drink of water to ease her cottonmouth feeling.

"Four."

Maureen groaned inwardly as she walked toward him with two glasses of water. Time was crawling, and she was excited to tell Mimi and Roger about her and Benny. She knew for a fact that they would be happy for her; it would be Mark and Collins that would be the toughest out of the group. Mark was still not over her and everyone knew it, but there was nothing Maureen could do about it. She didn't feel anything toward Mark anymore, and she couldn't go on pretending. Collins acted like Maureen's big brother, and in his eyes nobody was good enough for her. He also still held a slight grudge toward Benny, but it was easing with time, especially after Benny paid for Angel's funeral. That was when Collins knew that Benny had changed and could be accepted back into their big family.

Handing one of the glasses to Benny and putting hers on the table, Maureen unceremoniously plopped on the couch.

"Thanks," Benny told her, smirking as she sat on the couch, "So what time do you think that we should head over there?"

"Well," Maureen started, taking a glance at the clock, even though she was just told the time, "I was thinking if we left in about 15 minutes we should get there by 4:30."

Boredom washing over her body, Maureen decided to do something to pass the time, she just didn't know what. Her eyes traveled around the apartment in search of something that could occupy her time for the next 15 minutes, when her eyes landed on the dishes that were piled in her sink from the lunch she received earlier. Maureen got up and made her way toward the kitchen, feeling Benny's eyes follow her. She started moving the dirty dishes to the counter when she noticed that there was an awful lot of silverware in the sink for just her.

"Benny?" she asked, turning around to see his glace land upon her, "Why is there so much silverware in the sink?"

He started to chuckle to himself before answering. "Well, when I was making the soup today, I didn't realize that your drawers don't stop on there own and I dropped the whole drawer on the floor."

Maureen laughed at his clumsiness and wondered how on earth she slept through that as she turned around to face the mound of dishes that were still piled in front of her. She finally got all the dishes to the counter when she started filling half the sink with hot soapy water. Putting the silverware in first to let it soak, she soon put the glasses in and let the rest of the water fill the sink. She turned off the faucet and swiveled it to the other side where she would rinse the dishes off. She got ready to wash a plastic pink cup when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. A smile instantly formed on her face when the familiar scent of sandalwood filled her nose. Maureen leaned into him, dropping the cup and rag back into the sink and instantly forgetting all about the dishes.

"You know, you don't have to do this by yourself, after all, I did have a part in the mess," Benny whispered in her ear, sending shivers racing up her spine.

Maureen had to take a deep breath in order to keep her strength and not have her knees give out on her.

"I know, but you made the mess on account of me, so the least I can do is clean it up. After all it is my apartment," she told him, trying to get back to doing the dishing, but finding in increasingly difficult with his arms still tightly wrapped around her abdomen.

"You were sick," he simply replied, letting go of her waist and allowing himself to get a towel and dry the dishes Maureen had just finished washing.

They finished washing the dishes and decided that they should get ready to go, seeing that the clock told them that it was 4:17. Maureen quickly grabbed her purse as Benny shut off the TV and they met at the door, glancing around the apartment to make sure everything was turned off. Seeing that everything was as it should be, Benny grabbed Maureen's hand and let her lead him out of the building toward the café where they were to meet Roger and Mimi.


	6. Telling the Bohemians part 1

**A/N: Yay! Finally another chapter! I'm sorry it has taken me so long. Trying to get all my thoughts onto paper proved to be a challenge, and I am graduating this month...so the hassles with that are tremendous. Anyway...here is chapter 6 and I have started chapter 7, so no worries, but it could be a while until that is up! Please review...its brightens my day!  
Disclaimer: I do not own RENT...although I secretly wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Telling the Bohemians part 1

Benny and Maureen got to the café and he opened the door for her to enter once again. The bells that were hanging above the door announced their presence, but as they spotted Mimi and Roger in a corner booth, they noticed that they seemed oblivious to everything around them.

Mimi had a jean miniskirt and a tank top on; she had cleaned herself up well. She quit the Catscratch Club and was going to school full-time to be a social worker. She had been clean every since that Christmas Eve when she stared death in the face and nearly lost everything. Roger sat next to her in loose fitting jeans and a band tee. He was able to help support Mimi through school, because his music career was finally taking off.

Maureen glanced at Benny and smiled, both knowing that they were going to surprise Mimi and Roger especially now that they didn't even see them coming. Hands still clasped together, the couple made their way over to the booth that Mimi and Roger occupied.

"Hey guys," Maureen chimed, catching their attention.

"Oh hey—" Mimi started, her greeting cut off by the surprise of the familiar _man_ that had a hold of her hand.

Roger's eyes shot from Benny's face to their hands and back again, shock spread all over his face.

"Surprise," Benny joked nervously, not knowing how to take their reaction. He watched as Mimi's face recovered from the initial shock into pure happiness for them.

"Oh my god guys, this is awesome!" Mimi announced, getting up from the table and hugging Maureen.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at the positive reactions of their friends. They felt better knowing that they had at least two people behind them in this, and not everyone was against them.

Hugs were distributed all around and finally Benny and Maureen got to sit down across the table from Roger and Mimi.

"So when did this all happen?" Roger asked, genuinely wanting to know how something this big could have happened without him even noticing.

"Well," Benny and Maureen started in unison, looking at each other and giggles escaped both their lips. Benny gestured for Maureen to continue the story.

She smiled as her eyes traveled back to Mimi and Roger.

"Well," she repeated, "it all happened yesterday…yeah, yesterday. I went out for a walk, because I had an awful lot on my mind and I needed to get some fresh air. I wasn't even half way down the block when I heard someone was calling my name, and low and behold…it was Benny. We got to talking and he asked me to go out with him that night, and we did, but I was getting sick and caused it to be a drag."

"No she didn't," Benny chimed in, rolling his eyes at her.

Maureen tried to look sternly at him, but the smirk that was tugging at her lips gave her away.

Mimi and Roger smiled at their playful bickering, as Maureen continued the story.

"Anyway, this morning I wasn't feeling good, and Benny came over to take care of me," she told them as she felt fingers slid between hers, which made her smile become wider. "He even made soup," she whispered to them as if it were top secret that Benny could cook, "and not even from a can."

The couple across from them laughed as Benny's face tried to show a look of surprise that his secret was out, but failed miserably.

Maureen decided to go up to the counter to get something to drink, and asked Benny if he wanted anything. He gave her money to get him a coffee, and to cover whatever she wanted to get. She went to grab her purse, but Benny held it from her.

"What do you need this for Mo, I just gave you money," he said playfully, "I know you too well, you are going to pay for it yourself and then try and give me back my money."

Maureen stood there, trying to rack her brain for a comeback, but nothing was coming to the surface.

"No," she stuttered, her face revealing how bad of a liar she really was. "I was—it's just a habit!"

Benny could help but laugh at her as she turned around, feeling defeated, and walked toward the counter.

"You seem to know her better than most of us do," Mimi stated, Benny's glance being reluctantly torn away from Maureen to focus on what Mimi was saying.

Benny's smile stayed on his face as he nervously scratched above his ear. Maureen came trotting back to the table, carefully putting Benny's coffee in front of him. She sat down in the booth, sitting on the very edge, trying to be as far away from Benny as she could. Her hand came up to block out everything to the right of her, including Benny. Mimi noticed Maureen's little game and the look of confusion and amusement on the face of the other occupant of the bench across from her; she couldn't help but smirk at the couple.

Benny scooted as close to Maureen as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Come on Mo, you know you can't really be mad at me," he whispered for her ears only, sending shivers up her spine.

She could feel herself melt into him, and a smile formed on her face involuntarily. Maureen turned her face to his, gently grazing her lips across the fake pout of the gorgeous man that sat next to her.

His face broke out in a wide smile, knowing that his method had worked.

They turned back, remembering that Mimi and Roger were sitting across from them. Maureen formed to Benny's side, looking at the smiling faces across from her.

"You guys are so cute," Mimi chimed, grabbing Roger's hand, watching the couple look at each other, blushing.

"Could you guys kind of keep this a secret, we want to tell Mark and Collins our self, so they don't hear it from other people, especially Mark," Maureen asked them, receiving nods as answers.

They sat there for the next two hours, just talking about everything that was going on and how so much had changed. They decided to go out and walk the city for the rest of the night until about 10, when they all went home. Maureen asked Benny to stay at her place, and he was more than willing. They both knew that nothing big was going to happen, because this relationship was important and to keep it they knew they had to move things slow. Maureen was glad to have a relationship where things were moving slow, she wanted to know Benny as a friend before they became lovers. From past experiences she figured out that sex always had a way of complicating things. She was willing to try another method.


	7. Scared

**A/N: Whoo! Chapter 7, exciting right? Anyway, this chapter didn't turn out the way I intended it, but I like it anyway. It is a filler, because it was getting too long once I got to the point, so have fun and don't forget to review. They make me happy, so make a girl happy and review!  
Disclaimer: RENT equals not mine:(**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Scared

Bright light shone through the window, abruptly waking Benny up, due to the fact that his face was directed toward the open window. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly opened and closed them to gradually get used to the light. Noticing that he was not at his own apartment, he suddenly felt the added weight that lay on his arm. He smiled to himself when he remembered that Maureen had asked him to stay with her, and how she snuggled up to him when they talked late into the night. He had never had conversations like that with any woman in his life; Allison stuck to small stuff, she never wanted to take part in anything big. Maureen was different, she was passionate about so many things, and a lot of those things she shared that passion with Benny. Things like the epidemic disease, known as AIDS, that is still growing that has touched them deeply, and the need to get kids off the street and interested in making their lives better through educating themselves. Benny sensed that Maureen wanted to change the world, but she was so caught up and confused in hers, she wasn't sure where to even start. He was so occupied with his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Maureen had woken up and was staring at him trying to read what his thoughts like a book. Smiling to herself at how cute he was when he was concentrating on something, Maureen brought her hands up to his face to guide his lips to hers. Their lips parted, but their eyes remained locked together.

"Good morning, beautiful," Benny whispered with a smile that crossed his face from ear to ear.

"Morning, baby," Maureen said slowly. "So what's on your mind?"

"What?"

"Benny, I have been awake for a couple minutes now, and I could tell that you had a lot on your mind. Tell me, I want to know," she told him, watching his eyes dart around the room

"Oh, nothing much. Just about last night," he responded, his eyes meeting hers again. "It was nice to talk about real issues and things that you feel passionate about and watching you get all worked up over stuff you someday want to change."

Maureen smiled at his honesty, "Yeah, it was nice. I really want to thank you for listening, most guys wouldn't care about what I think, or they would act like they did just to get me into bed. Everyone just thinks I'm this easy slut, but I'm not! I used to come off that way, and maybe I have slept with a few of men and women but I thought they felt something toward me. I would always figure out the real truth the next morning."

Benny could hear a change in Maureen's voice and watched her face wash over with sadness and guilt. "I always knew you weren't really the way you tried to be perceived."

All Maureen could do was smile at him, as she brought her lips up to meet his. Benny broke the kiss and put his tingling lips merely centimeters away from Maureen's ear, "I will always be here to listen."

He backed his face and met her eyes that peered right into her soul. He knew that she trusted him now with all her heart and soul, and if he did anything to hurt her, she would be crushed. He wasn't so sure he would be able to live with himself if he caused her any further pain, she had suffered enough in this life.

Maureen's phone started going off, breaking them out of their trace. The raven beauty let out a heavy sigh, crawling over Benny to get to it.

"Hello?" Maureen said, her slight annoyance evident in her tone, "Oh hey, no it's cool, I'm up."

Benny eyed the woman that was still sprawled out across him, and tried his best to keep his laughter contained. Maureen noticed his state and quickly retreated to her side of the bed, smiling at Benny who had to get up to keep from distracting her from the phone call.

"Yeah, we—I can do that," Benny heard her say as he went to the bathroom across the hall.

When Benny wandered out of the restroom, he saw that Maureen was no longer in the bedroom as he heard ruckus coming from the direction of the kitchen. Following the noise, he found Maureen sticking bread in the toaster.

"Who was on the phone?" Benny asked, watching her jump slightly at his words.

"Mark," she said plainly, "He wants to meet up with me today so I can meet someone."

"Someone? As in a girlfriend someone?"

"I don't know, I suppose, why else would he want me to meet them?" Maureen shot back, avoiding contact with Benny.

Benny could see that she was trying her best to steer clear of him, which was the total opposite of how she was two minutes ago.

"Mo, are you alright?" he asked, worry showering his words.

Still not facing him, Maureen started to butter her toast, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Benny knew that she was lying, and wanted to know what was bothering her, so she could get back to the Maureen he knew.

The brunette tried her best to hold back the tears that stung in her eyes, but as she felt two strong dark arms wrap around her waist, she couldn't stop them anymore. Maureen grasped the edge of the countertop to assure that she wouldn't fall to the ground, even though she knew that Benny would easily catch her.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked into her ear, as if it was a secret.

"I scared."

Benny turned her around revealing eyes full of fear and worry that he had never seen before, at least not to this extreme.

"Of what?" he wondered as he brushed strains of curly hair from her face.

"Of you, of this, of us," she stuttered, eyes trying to focus on anything but the brown pools in front of it. "Mark calling me reminded me that I have never had a stable relationship in my life. Him, Joanne, and the others, they were just—I don't even know what to call it, but they were not stable relationships and I'm worried that because of that, I'm going to lose you. I have never felt like this and it worries me to death that I'm going to screw it up!"

"Mo, listen to me," the dark man demanded as he took her face in his hands, forcing her eyes to do nothing but look in his, "You are not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about never having a stable relationship; there is a first time for everything. We are going to get through everything together, alright?"

Eyes glistening with tears, all Maureen could do was nod as Benny gently kissed her forehead.

"What time are we supposed to meet him?" Benny asked, letting her get back to her toast.

"You want to come with me?" she sputtered bewildered.

"Well, yeah, if you want me to be there," he told her, going to the refrigerator to grab something to eat.

"Yeah, I would like that," she whispered, going to him to give a gentle kiss before sitting down on the couch to eat her toast.

Benny joined her on the couch when he couldn't find anything to eat in the fridge.

"Around Noon," Maureen simply said as she snuggled closer to Benny when he sat down next to her.

"Huh?"

"Mark wants to meet around noon at the Life Café."

"Oh, all right," Benny replied, tightening his grip on her waist, as if this was all a dream and would vanish if he let her go.

* * *

**Remember: Make a girl happy and review!**


	8. Telling the Bohemians Part 2

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter went a lot smoother than the last one. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I want to thank all the fans of this story, you guys make me keep writing. Hugs to all the people that review every chapter, makes me feel good and want to continue it. So keep reviewing and I will keep writing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, although it would be amazing to be as genius as Jonathan Larson and come up with something like that.  
Here is chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Telling the Bohemians part 2

It was ten minutes to noon and Maureen was still trying to find something to wear when she and Benny met up with Mark. Her room looked like a tornado had just touched ground, with clothes spread everywhere.

"Maureen?" Benny asked through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he heard her reply.

He opened the door to find Maureen standing in front of her full length mirror with an outfit held up to her body. Benny looked around at the numerous shirts, skirts, pants, and shorts that had found a home on the carpeted floor.

"You have been in here for a half an hour and this is all you have accomplished?" Benny asked, his eyes still scanning the room.

"I can't find anything I want to wear," she told him plainly.

"Why is it so important?" he wondered.

"Because I haven't seen Mark in a while and I want to look good."

"Oh," Benny simply said as he turned to go back to the living room.

Maureen quickly grabbed his hand before he could get away, "You know it's not like that."

Guilt washed over Benny for even thinking that Maureen still had feeling for Mark. She had told him numerous times that it was totally over between them, and that her feelings toward him were gone.

"I know, it's just going to take me a while to get used to dating someone who is still friends with their ex's," he told her, pulling her into an embrace just so he could hold her.

"We really need to get going if we are going to get there at noon," Maureen stated, wiggling out of his arms and grabbed the outfit she had laying on the bed.

Benny walked out of her room to let her change and went to bathroom to clean himself up a bit. He heard the door to the bedroom open and the click of heels walk past the bathroom and get muffled on carpet. Deciding that he was going to look as good now as ever, he exited the bathroom to met Maureen in the kitchen. She was putting silverware away when she heard Benny come up behind her. Turning around, she was met with a soft kiss that couldn't have been more perfect. When the kiss ended, all they could do was smile at each other, knowing that their relationship was going to stand strong.

"Are you ready?" Benny asked, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah," she whispered, breathless by the kiss they had just shared.

Benny led her out of the apartment, where they hurried to Life Café in hopes of being just a few minutes late.

Hands still clasped, they made their way into the café to be stared at be all the eyes of the staff of the place. They all knew by the display they had a year ago after Maureen's performance at the 11th street lot that they were enemies; now a year later they walk in there hand in hand. Although he was not staff, Mark noticed the extra person Maureen had brought with her and stared at them as they came closer. After he picked up his jaw off the ground he sputtered out a quiet "hey," when they approached the table. Forgetting who he was with, he felt a nugh in his side. His brain remembered why he was there, and he quickly introduced his date.

"Oh, sorry," Mark stuttered, noticing the annoyed look on the woman's face that sat beside him, "Maureen, _Benny_, this is Kate, my girlfriend."

Both Maureen and Benny smiled at her and said their greetings. Mark's brain still hadn't quite comprehended what was in front of him and the words came spilling out as a long jumbled word, "Howdidthishappenandwhendidthishappenwithoutmeknowingaboutit?"

The couple that was standing in front of him decided that they better sit down because it was going to be a long night. Kate glared at Mark when she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice because she knew about Mark and the fact that he was still not totally over Maureen.

"You know," Benny started, "Mimi and Roger asked that same thing yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Mark asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Maureen and Benny looked at each other as if to count the days off each others faces.

"Two days," they said in unison.

"Oh," Mark began as he watched Maureen's face contort into a wince as if he were going to explode and her face was going to be hit by the remains of his body, "Well, congratulations you guys, that awesome."

Maureen's face broke into a smile when she got his acceptance; not that she needed it, but it was nice to know that her ex-boyfriend and more importantly, friend was behind her in a new relationship.

Benny and Mark exchanged handshakes and Mark got up to hug Maureen.

"It's really great. I'm happy for you," Mark whispered to Maureen before releasing her and sitting back down.

"So, Kate is it?" Maureen asked her before thinking of something to strike up a conversation. Receiving a nod from the thin blonde woman that sat kiddie corner from her, she racked her brain for something to say. "How did you meet Mark?"

"Well," Kate started, glancing at Mark, who smiled back at her, "he was filming for his documentary on HIV and AIDS on Broadway, and I had just got off work at Fiddler on the Roof. I saw him and saw the emotion he put into his work, and we got to talking. We ended up here at Life Café and he told me all about Angel and about how AIDS had deeply affected him and his friends. As we talked more, we found to have more and more in common and he asked me out to a formal dinner, and I accepted. The rest is history."

Maureen grinned at the other woman, "Aww, how cute. Mark, I didn't know you were such a stud."

At the comment, Mark's face flushed chrisom as he swatted Maureen on the arm. All the rest of the group was laugh at them and Benny decided against piping up with a comment.

The four of them ordered food and decided to have lunch and talk about what was going on in each other's life. Kate and Maureen really hit it off because both loved the stage and singing. As they all got ready to go, Mark pulled Maureen aside.

"I really want to tell you that I wasn't being sarcastic early, I am truly happy for you," he whispered, making sure their conversation wasn't overheard.

"Thank you Mark, and I'm happy for you too. She's great," she told him, her eyes falling on the blonde that was talking to Benny while she waiting for Mark to be ready to leave.

"Yeah, she is."

"Babe, are you ready to go," Benny interrupted.

Maureen smiled at him, "Yeah, let's go."

She grabbed his hand as she turned back toward Mark and Kate, "We should do this again sometime."

The couple standing in front of her nodded their heads as they exchanged goodbyes. They four of them walked out of the café and the couples parted in opposite directions.

Maureen walked backed to her apartment with her hand in Benny's knowing that she only had one more person to tell, and it could be the hardest. Collins.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, you know that you want to!**


	9. Telling the Bohemians Part 3

**A/N: Well, I had a scare, I lost my flashdrive and lost this whole story. Thank goodness that I have been putting this up and could save it again. I'm not smart and didn't save any of this to my computer, so I had to start this chapter from scratch when I lost it. I know where it is and I will get it back soon, so that is good. Anyway, this chapter is done and its pretty good, I hope, but you guys will be the judge of that. Tell me what you think!  
Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson definitely came up with the genius idea of Rent and not me!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Telling the Bohemians Part 3

Maureen was alone in her apartment for the first time in two days. Benny had an audition at 2:15 and she decided she would stay behind. From her experience, she knew that auditions can take up to several hours, and although she wanted to support Benny, she figured that she could get more done at home. Cleaning the place was at the top of her list. Through being sick and having Benny over, the apartment was being neglected, and she knew she could get it clean when Benny wasn't there. She put her favorite Aretha Franklin CD in the stereo and started picking up the living room.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me," she was singing as she heard a slight knock at the door.

She turned down the volume and looked at the door as if it was going to tell her who was standing on the other side. She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion because she knew it couldn't be Benny, his audition hadn't even started. She walked over to the door as the knocking continued. Since there was no peep hole, she flung the door open to reveal other man she knew well.

"Oh my god, Collins, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see her friend at her doorstep.

"Can't a man come by to see his little sister?" he came back, his grin growing by the second.

"Of course! What a surprise!" she exclaimed as she hopped into his arms.

Maureen released herself from the hug and gestured Collins to come into the half clean apartment. Collins looked around the place as if it was the first time he had been there. As he scanned the apartment, he noticed a pair of men's shoes at the front door, but decided to let it slide for now. Maureen walked to the kitchen, only to yell back into the living room, "Collins do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure, anything you have is fine," he yelled back at her.

He sensed that something was different about this place, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As Maureen came back with two waters, he noticed how different she looked, almost as if she were glowing. Happiness, was it? The bohemians hadn't seen Maureen happy in months, but here it was, right in front of him. Why? He wondered if it had to do with the men's shoes that he found to the left of the door.

"Shoes," he said plainly.

"What?"

Collins eyes shifted to the pair of black and white Nikes that lie on the floor, and then back to Maureen's face.

Maureen knew exactly what he was talking about, and started to get uncomfortable. She started pacing before saying anything.

"You know him," she told him, avoiding any contact with the darker man.

Collins tried to concentrate and read her face, but nothing was coming to him.

"Are you back with Mark?" he asked, deciding he would try his friends first.

"No, oh my god, no," she replied quickly, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Roger?"

"Collins! No," she yelled, as she grew more and more nervous with each passing second.

"Well, who else—" he started saying, until it dawned on him, that yes, he did indeed know the man, but he was praying that he was wrong, "Maureen, no, not Benny."

Maureen just looked at Collins, and nodded her head slightly. She knew that he was not going to like the fact that she was dating Benny. He viewed her as a little sister and this was the last person Collins wanted to see her with.

"Why the hell are you with Benny? Didn't you like hate him last year?" Collins had exploded and Maureen winced at his words.

"Yes, but people change, I have changed Collins, and so has Benny!" she came back, knowing that she had to stand her ground or be defeated.

"Oh really? Like how? You aren't a lesbian anymore because he came knocking at your door, and he isn't rich anymore because he just got divorced so he decided to shack up with you? Is that how people change?" He said bitterly, knowing he went too far after the words left his mouth and he saw the look on Maureen's face.

Maureen could feel the tears start to well up as she was hit with his words, but she knew that she had to remain strong.

"You know what Collins? I am happy now and I haven't been happy since Angel died, and so what if my sexual orientation changes! I was trying different things to try and be happy, isn't that what you did? Before Angel there was Andre, and before him it was Tina. If I'm correct, Tina was a woman!" she yelled at him, trying to make the words come out right to make her point.

"Yes, but I never swung back! I stayed with men after Andre."

"But are you happy now? Who says that a woman isn't going to make you happy this time?" she started out in a yell, but ended up in a whisper.

"Because Angel was the only one that could make me happy, and there is nobody like her. And I don't date people that turn on us. Benny is going to leave you when he gets his hands on some money, you just wait!" Collins told her as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

When she was alone again, Maureen collapsed on the floor in tears. That was not how she saw that going, and she had hoped that Collins would be supportive like the rest of the bohemians. Was Collins right? Would Benny leave again once he found someone with money like Allison? She thought that he had changed, but he could just be playing her; there was no way of knowing until she got hurt.

It wasn't ten minutes before she heard a knock at the door again. Hoping it wasn't Collins, she slowly opened the wooden rectangle. It revealed Benny with a smile that always had a tendency to make her feel better. His smile soon faded when he saw the tear streaks and running mascara on her cheeks.

"Mo, what's wrong," he asked, concern and worry washing over his face.

Maureen didn't know whether to cling to him and risk getting hurt or to run in the other direction and let her heart keep healing without interruption. Her heart had spoken for her and overshadowed her mind making her rush into his arms and sob even harder now that he was here.

Benny knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of her in the middle of the hallway and she was crying much too hard to be understood. He took her inside and waited until she was calmed down enough to talk.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked, a supportive and soothing hand on her back.

Maureen took a deep breath to gain control of her emotions before she told him what happened with Collins not fifteen minutes ago.

"Collins stopped by about fifteen, twenty minutes ago and he saw your shoes by the door when he walked in," she started, "He asked me about them and I just told him that he knew him. He asked if I was seeing Mark or Roger and I said no; then he knew that it was you and went crazy. He yelled and screamed about how you were going to leave me when you got a little bit of money again. I tried to stand strong, I really did, but then he just walked out and I lost it." Tears ran down her pink cheeks again, causing Benny's heart to break; he just didn't know what to do to help her. "I thought that out of everybody, he would understand and support me the most, but I guess I was wrong."

"I know baby," he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. "Look at me," he took her tear streaked face in his hands and stared into her soul, "We are going to get through this, and he's wrong. I would not leave you if I had all the money in the world, believe that, all right?"

Maureen felt those deep brown eyes bore into her soul, and she knew that he was telling the truth. She just nodded her head as her forehead rested on Benny's lips. Benny was determined to talk to Collins and try to get him to understand, because he knew that no matter how hard Maureen protested, Collins approval was very important to her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. The Key

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter, and you will be happy to know that Chapter 11 is already written. You guys get two chapters in one...lucky, I would say. AND! I have even started Chapter 12, so that will be up soon, I hope. Anyway, read and review! ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own RENT as much I wish I did, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Key

"Didn't you have an audition at 2:15, which would be now?" Maureen asked, getting up to wash the tear stains off her face.

"Well, it turns out it's tomorrow, not today. I have lost track of my days," he answered, getting up himself to get something to drink.

Benny glanced at the refrigerator before getting a glass, and a piece of paper caught his eye. It was for a lead in an upcoming off-Broadway play, and the auditions were held in a couple hours.

"Hey Mo, do you remember this?" he asked, taking the piece of paper to her in the bathroom.

Her eyes moved to the mirror and looked through it to the reflection of the paper.

"Shit! I forgot about that, it isn't too late is it?" she yelled, quickly turning around and grabbing the paper from him, "Oh my god, the auditions are in two hours, I better get my ass in gear!."

Benny watched Maureen frantically run to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"I take that as a no I didn't remember it until now," Benny said to himself as he smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Maureen asked through the door.

The smile on Benny's face increased, "Nothing!"

He went to the kitchen to continue his search for something to drink. Since Maureen was going to an audition today, he figured it would be a perfect time to talk to Collins about everything that was happening. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he totally forgot what he was doing, and just stood there with the refrigerator door open.

Maureen walked into the kitchen to find Benny standing at the fridge, and staring at the wall behind it.

"So, are you trying to heat the food slowly or cool the kitchen down?" she asked sarcastically as she watched him come out of his trance.

"What? Oh sorry," he stuttered as he quickly shut the door like a child being caught in the cookie jar.

"Are you all right?" Maureen asked inching closer and closer to Benny, trying to catch a glimpse into those ebony eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, I was just thinking," he replied, flashing his marvelous smile that makes her knees go weak.

"Okay, but you know I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"I know."

Maureen enveloped herself into his arms and rested her forehead on his. They stood there in silence, listening to each others soft breathing and feeling it wash over their lips. Small moments like this one helped flourish the strength they both needed at this point. The love they felt from each other overpowered every sense of defeat and helplessness they had now and would have in the future.

The brunette lifted her head off its resting place and stared into two beautiful dark eyes that held many stories she was anxious to hear.

"I'm going to go and hopefully get this audition over with fast; I don't know when I will be home, so here is a key," she whispered to him, as she put the small silver key in his hand.

"Thank you," he simply whispered as his lips ended their search for pink ones that belonged to the beauty in his arms.

This moment was too perfect for Maureen and she wished it never had to end, but she knew that she had places to go. She hesitantly broke the kiss and returned her forehead to its place on Benny's.

"I really need to get going, so I will see you later, right?" she asked him, bringing her head up.

"Of course," he replied, "I'll probably go and get some more clothes and stuff from my apartment, is that okay?"

Maureen's face lit up, "Yeah, bring whatever you need."

"Great, I will see you later babe," he said to her, giving her a light kiss.

"Okay, wish me luck," she told him, giving him a goofy smile before heading out the door.

Benny stood in the kitchen for a while just trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what he was going to say to Collins once he found him. He decided to not mention to Maureen what he had planned, because he knew she would tell him that it wasn't that big of a deal and they should just let it go, but he knew that this really mattered to her. He stared down at the key that he held in his hand, and his face instantly broke out in a smile. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a matter of days, and how incredibly lucky he was to have Maureen in his life. She brought out the man he wanted to be to the one he loved; the man that was never revealed in his marriage with Alison. He knew right then that she was definitely the one for him, but for her sake, they must take things slow. With a million things on his mind and a lovesick smile on his face, he left the apartment to find the only friend whose opinion matter the most to Maureen.


	11. Confrontation and the Call

**A/N: Told you it would be up today. Review this one too please, it makes me feel special.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Confrontation/ The Call

Benny hopped up a very familiar flight of stairs and knocked on a metal door. After a few seconds, he heard the latch being undone and the heavy door being forced open.

"Hey Benny, what are you doing here?" Mark wondered as he pushed up his thick glasses and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey Mark, I was just wondering if you knew where Collins was?" he asked as he looked around the loft to see any signs of the other Bohemian.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning before he went to Maureen's, why?"

"Well apparently he found out about me and Maureen when he went over there, and completely flipped shit. He told her that I was going to leave her when I got my hands on some money and all that, and it really upset her. I haven't seen her that upset since Angel died, so I really need to talk to him," Benny told Mark, his heart sinking at the memories of Maureen's tears, "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Wow…um, he might be at the community center where Life Support is usually held. It's not going on now, but I know he likes to go there to feel closer to Angel," Mark suggested.

"All right, thanks," The darker man said as he started to head for the door, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya."

Benny ran down the stairs and out the door. He looked both ways trying to remember where the community building was, the left looking most familiar, so he decided to try that way first. He quickly walked down the sidewalk, almost at a jog. Glancing around furiously, he finally say the blue walls of the community building. Sprinting to the door, he creaked it open and glanced inside. He saw a circle of chairs, in which only one was occupied; he knew right away that it was Collins. Benny quietly entered the building and paced over to where Collins was sitting.

"Hey," Benny whispered, in hopes of not startling the man.

Collins jerked his head up, only to hit Benny with an icy cold glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"I need to talk to you about what happened this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to Maureen's not fifteen minutes after you left, and she was a complete mess," Benny told him, watching the other man's face fall when he mentioned Maureen.

"Well, the truth hurts," Collins spit at him, hoping Benny would just let it go.

"What truth, there was no truth in what you said," Benny said, starting to raise his voice, "I would not leave her for all the money in the world!"

"No? What makes this different from when you left all of us and then tried to evict us?" Collins wondered, as he rose from his seat and stood in front of the other man.

"Because I love her."

Collins couldn't get his mind to react with Benny's last sentence. He loved her? This was The Enemy of Avenue A, he wasn't capable of love, was he? Collins found himself back in the chair that he started in, trying to soak everything in.

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for her. You're really important to her, and she won't be herself without knowing you are behind her on everything," Benny said to him before exiting the building and walking to his own apartment.

Benny arrived at his own apartment building and looked at it as if it were the first time he had ever seen it. It seemed smaller compared to the building Maureen's was in, as a matter of fact it was smaller than all those on his block. Strange how he never noticed that, and he had been living there for about 10 months. Shaking his head, he walked into the front door to the newly familiar lobby. He hopped up the steps to the door of 3I, and fished his pockets for his keys. His fingers ran across the small silver key he received a half hour before and a grin instantly came to his face. Finally he had found the actually key he was looking for, and unlocked the door. Once he got the door unlocked, he remembered that he was going to check his mail so it wouldn't get too piled up. Groaning, Benny shut his door again and went back down into the lobby to his mailbox. Getting his mail, he stood there trying to think of anything else he wanted to do before climbing back up the stairs. Deciding that he had everything he again returned to his apartment.

Walking into the apartment was like walking into an old and boring life, it just held nothing and made Benny slightly depressed. Throwing all the mail and his keys on the table he went over to check his messages. Seeing that he had one, he pressed play and walked into the kitchen.

"Benny it's me. We need to talk; I think we made a huge mistake. Please call me when you get this."

Benny froze in his tracks; it couldn't be? Why now? His life was going amazing and now she had to call and ruin everything; the nerve of the woman. He decided that the sooner she knew about Maureen, the sooner she would leave him alone and let him continue his life, so he grabbed the phone. Dialing the number quickly so he could get this over as soon as possible, he pressed the phone to his ear.

The other end picked up quickly, "Hello?"

"Alison?"

"Benny, oh my god, baby how are you?"

"I'm doing great actually, that's why I called," Benny started, "I don't think we should talk about us, because there's really nothing to talk about. We are divorced and I have moved on with my life."

Silence hung on the other end for a moment, "You're seeing someone aren't you?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes. So please let me go."

"Benny, please. I love you and I think we should give it another try," she said, fake sniffles sounding here and there.

"I'm sorry Alison but I just can't do that. I'm happy now and nothing is going to make me change my mind. So please just let me be. Bye Alison," Benny told her, taking the phone from his ear.

"Benny, wait—

The phone clicked as it hit the receiver. Benny blew a sigh of relief as he went back to the kitchen. He felt totally lost for some reason and just decided to get his stuff and get back to Maureen's place. Forty-five minutes later he had a duffle bag packed and was ready to leave again. Grabbing his mail and keys and putting them in the bag, he took one last look at the place before exiting.


	12. Following Instincts

**A/N: This chapter has been done for some time now, but my access to the internet is limited so I am doing the best I can do, so here it is! I like this chapter, could be one of my favs minus chapter 4 (Maureen's sick). Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own RENT...unfortunately.  
Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Following Instincts

Benny got to the door of the apartment and was about ready to knock when he remember the key that he held in his pocket. Grabbing the small key, he unlocked to find lights on, but no visible people. He put his duffle bag down by the front door and walked farther into the apartment.

"Baby?" he yelled through the apartment.

"Hey," Maureen said back to him as she walked out of her bedroom and over to him. She gave him a quick kiss before going to the kitchen.

Collins came out behind her from her bedroom and the guilt and sadness on his face could be seen a mile away.

"Hey man," was all he could manage at this point.

"Hey," Benny said back, as he glanced from him to Maureen and saw the pleading look on her face.

"Look, I'm really sorry. The way I reacted early was way out of line, and I think," the taller man stopped for a second and let out a deep breathe, trying to control his thoughts and emotions, "I think I am still grieving and I want to have everyone at my level of sadness. Seeing that Maureen was beginning to be happy again, I became angry, because I believed that because I can't move on yet, how could she? I don't know why I said what I did about you, I really didn't mean that. I know that you have changed; you paid for Angel's funeral for god's sakes. So please forgive me, I still need you guys more than I realized and I am truly happy for you even if I don't show it so well."

Benny walked over to Collins and hugged him knowing that he really needed one right now. "It's cool man, I knew you would come around, that why I didn't push it anymore."

They walked to the living room, leaving Maureen in the kitchen. Sitting down on the couch, Collins looked over at Benny's pondering a way to ask this without saying too much.

"Did you really mean what you say at the community building?" he asked Benny, watching his eyes glance at Maureen and back to his own face.

"Yeah, I really did."

"Good."

Maureen came into the living room and saw the smiles on both men's faces.

"What are you two talking about?" she wondering, seeing that the TV wasn't on so they had to be talking about something.

"Oh nothing," Benny told her, as he felt her sit behind him and put her head on his shoulder.

She was skeptical, but decided if he wanted her to know, then he would tell her. A smile came to her face as she felt Benny's hand grab for her own.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to go back home," Collins told them as he got up from the couch.

Benny and Maureen joined him, and walked him to the front door.

"We'll see you later Collins," Maureen said, as she gave him a hug, then retreated back to Benny's side.

"Yeah, you know all of us are getting together tonight around seven at the Life Café to officially induct Kate into the group, you guys should come."

Benny looked at Maureen and they both agreed by the look in their eyes, "Yeah we'll be there."

"Great, see ya," Collins said as he walked down the hallway and around the corner; out of their sight.

Maureen closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder by knowing that she had all of her friends behind her in her relationship with Benny.

Benny was about to turn around and go figure out a place to put all his stuff when Maureen grabbed his hand. She lightly pulled him toward her, staring into his dark eyes, searching for what, she wasn't sure.

"I really want to thank you for going and talking to Collins," she whispered, glancing down at their hands, marveling the contrast, and then back at his face.

"It was nothing. I knew that no matter how much you protested and told me that hit didn't matter, that what Collins though was one of the most important things to you," he told her.

Maureen had so many emotions running through her, it became too much for her to bear. One by one, the tears came flowing out of her deep emerald eyes.

"Baby, don't cry," Benny whispered to her while he wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, "what's wrong?"

Maureen shook her head, "Nothing. I just have so many things running through my head, I don't know what else to do."

"Talk to me, get it out. You know I will always be here for you, I love you Maureen," Benny said to here, staring into her soul, knowing she was doing the same thing.

Silence hung between them for a split-second before Benny started again, "I know that we've only been together for like a week, but with you I'm not afraid to express what I'm feeling and—"

"I love you too," Maureen finally got out after her mind was able to process what he had told her.

"Yeah?" he asked as he pulled her closer by her waist.

"Yeah," she replied, pressing her lips against his.

Benny deepened the kiss and lifter her off the ground. Maureen automatically wrapped her legs around his torso as he started to walk toward the bedroom. Struggling to keep their lips connected and walk at the same time, they finally made it to the room. They closed the door and left the rest up to instincts.


	13. A real surprise

**A/N: Okay, so I finally got this up. I have had it done for a while, but I keep forgetting to put it up, don't ask me how because I honestly don't know. Anyway, its up now, so enjoy! And don't forget to read and review, thank you and have a nice day fake smile :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, except the movie and the soundtracks, although I really really wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – A real surprise

The glow that Benny saw on Maureen almost left him breathless. Everything they felt toward each other could be seen in the gaze they had upon one another. The sun shone in the window at the perfect angle to glisten on their sheet covered flesh. Propped up on his elbow, Benny had his hand protectively over Maureen's stomach, just staring at her incredible beauty.

"What?" she asked, staring back at him.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he told her, watching the blush slowly creep up her ivory cheeks.

She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek with her head following to gently kiss his lips. Maureen started getting up, wrapping the sheet around her as she sat on the edge of the bed leaving Benny with the comforter. She looked around the room trying to locate all of her clothes, when she felt Benny's presence behind her and his arms slide across her waist.

"Don't get up," he pleaded, kissing her neck, making her lean into him.

Maureen's face instantly broke into a smile as she turned her face to meet his lips once again.

"We have to," she said between kisses.

"Why?" he asked, placing his forehead in hers, "why can't we stay like this forever?"

She intertwined their fingers as she lifted her head off his, "Because we promised Collins we would go to the Life Café for Kate's induction party."

Benny let out a deep sigh of faux distress, "All right."

Maureen gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed. Keeping their hands connected, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to get her clothes. She was getting ready to release his hand when she felt herself being pulled back toward the bed. As she landed on top of him, his lips took the opportunity to capture hers. Their tongues danced for domination, leaving neither the winner. Reluctant to break the kiss, Maureen did, knowing they had to get moving.

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" she asked him, staring into those dark pools.

Benny gave her a smirk, indicating that he wasn't. She smiled back as she crushed her lips against his again, forgetting for a moment about the Life Café and the party.

"I'm going to take a shower now," she said, ending the kiss and lifting herself from the bed and walking toward the door.

"Okay, I'll be here," he told her back as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Benny stared at the ceiling, trying to sort through the events of the last week and how drastic his life had changed. Maureen made him feel so alive and happy; he wondered how he ever made it through his boring life he had not even a week before. When he thought about what just happened, he knew that even though their relationship wasn't exactly going slow like they had planned, his mind and heart told him that it would be okay, they were going to last. His thinking soon made his eyes heavy and eventually close, causing sleep to overcome his body.

Maureen wrapped herself in her robe and walked into the bedroom, expecting to see Benny's smiling face. As she walked in, she was about to say something to him when she realized that he was sound asleep on the bed. Smiling at his light snoring, she tiptoed her way into the room to grab some clothes. She quickly got a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a jacket and walked back into the bathroom to change and finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later she was ready to go and decided she better wake Benny up so they could get going soon. Walking toward the bed, she softly tried to get on the mattress without waking him up. Seeing that she had succeeded, she tried to shake him a little to get him to wake up, but all he did was groan and never open his eyes. Feeling defeated, Maureen decided she knew what would get him up. She started kissing his neck and face when she felt his arm wrap around her and he started to respond. Eventually lips found each other and Maureen's tactic had succeeded.

"How did you know that would work?" Benny asked her, trying to shake the sleep from his body.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just good," she responded, getting up and grabbing Benny's hands, dragging him with her.

"That you are," he said back, giving her a small kiss. "I should probably change unless this comforter is flattering with my body."

She laughed as he modeled for her. "Oh, it's flattering," she started, staring at his dark toned body, "but just not for public display."

"Oh, all right," Benny responded, grabbing his duffle bag and headed to the bathroom.

Maureen looked at the clock that hung on her wall; she noticed that it was 6:50, and they were definitely going to be late. She sat down on the bed, not really caring how late they were going to be. As with Benny, she couldn't help but to think how amazing her life had turned around in the last week. She felt happy again and maybe she was walking out of that everlasting tunnel. Benny brought something out in her that nobody had been able to and she had to admit it, she loved it. The way he could read her, the way he took care of her, his gentleness, and countless other thing he did made her heart scream, "This is it!" inside of her. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard Benny enter the room again. Benny noticed Maureen staring at her hand attentively as if she were to draw every detail of them with her eyes closed in the next minute. He walked over to her and gently touched her cheek; he just had this urge to touch her. She jumped slightly at the contact, but looked up at him and smiled as she brought her own hand up to meet his. She got up and just fell into his arms. The smell of sandalwood oil filled her nostrils and she instantly felt safe.

"We should go," Benny whispered in her ear as he brought her closer to him, afraid to let go.

Maureen brought her head up and met with his eyes, her stomach dropping at the intensity she saw within them. Her lips guided themselves to his and they shared a soft kiss full of love and tenderness. She reached for his hand, finding that he was reaching for hers already. Breaking the kiss, Benny smiled as he rested his head on hers and rubbed his thumb across her ivory skin.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Exhaling to try and clear her mind she nodded indicating that she was and they should go. Fingers intertwined, Benny guided them out the door and to the Life Café.

xxxxx

Ten minutes after seven, Benny and Maureen finally got to the party. They walked into the Café and everybody that hadn't already seen them, just stared. They couldn't believe that the Drama Queen and the Bulldog were walking into the Life Café at the same time and not only were they both alive, but they were holding hands. Maureen just looked at Benny and smiled, not having a care in the world that people were staring, all she cared about was him and them.

"Hey guys!" Mimi screamed, catching their attention and waving them over to their usual spot. "What took you guys so long?"

Benny looked at Maureen and Maureen looked back, their eyes locking and both trying to figure out something to say.

"We had things to do," Maureen managed to get out, before everyone got suspicious.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," Collins started, giving Maureen the eye for being late, "we can officially induct Kate, Mark's beautiful girlfriend, into the loving family we are. So raise your glass and toast to Kate, our newest family member."

"To Kate!" everyone said in unison.

Cheers and yells were heard from all over Life Café, and the party had officially begun. The door to the Café opened and suddenly everyone got quiet again, staring at the occupant in the doorway. Maureen looked at what everyone else was looking at, and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Joanne in the flesh and blood.


	14. Us against the world

**A/N: Wow, talk about a speedy update:) I just finished this chapter last night at about midnight, but I was on a roll and I couldn't stop. This chapter and this story as a whole isn't exactly going to direction I originally intended, but that's okay. I love writing this story, because lets face, Tidina is a very cute couple to be writing about. :) So here is another chapter and hopefully I write chapter 15 as fast as I wrote this one. So enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing.  
Shoutouts: Thank you soooooo much to the fans of this story and for the people that review each chapter, you guys rock and are keeping my spirits up!  
Disclaimer: Rent is definitely not mine in anyway...!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Us against the World

The two women just stared at each other from across the room. All of Life Café was quiet, waiting for something to happen. Benny watched as Maureen's breathing changed and her hand started to shake in his.

"Are you going to be okay?" Benny asked in her ear, using his free hand to rub her back.

Joanne watched the close contact and instantly narrowed her eyes in his direction. Maureen nodded her head at Benny's question, but kept her eyes fixed on Joanne. As she watched the darker woman walk over to her, Maureen could feel her heart start to beat faster with every step.

"Maureen, can I talk to you? Outside," Joanne asked, her eyes shooting from Maureen to Benny and back again.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute," Maureen choked out, her mind still not able to comprehend that Joanne was here.

Joanne turned around to walk outside and wait for her former lover to follow her. Maureen turned to Benny, trying to find answers to unasked questions in his eyes.

"Why now?" she asked, feeling herself being pulled into an embrace.

"It'll be all right. Just go and talk to her," he whispered in her ear.

Maureen just nodded her head as she gave him a quick kiss before walking toward the door to talk to her ex-girlfriend.

The slight breeze hit her face as Maureen walked out to see Joanne standing in front of her with her arm crossed, giving her a chilling look.

"What the hell?" Joanne said once she saw the door close behind Maureen.

Maureen didn't know what to say, she just stared at Joanne and watched many emotions run over her face. The darker woman stared back, waiting to hear an answer.

"What do you want me to say?" Maureen asked, walking farther away from the café door.

"I don't know, maybe that I was seeing things between you and Benny. That I am just so miserable that I'm hallucinating and imagined it," Joanne replied, following Maureen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that because it's real."

"It's real?" Joanne questioned, the familiar glare of Maureen's eyes hit her body as she continued. "I can't even give you the number of times I listened to you talk shit about that man!"

"We've both changed," Maureen simply told her.

"Really? Like I hadn't noticed. Just five months ago, you were sleeping with me, a woman, and now you're with a man, a man whom you hated not even five months ago!"

"Yes. I fucking realize that. Oh my god, how many more people are going to tell me that? Okay, so I'm not a lesbian, I never was just attracted to woman anyway. What does it matter? I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters," Maureen raised her voice, anger evident in her tone.

"Love? Oh come on," the darker woman said, her heart crushing with every passing moment in this conversation, but she was doing everything to not let it show.

"Yes, we both have had feelings for each other for quite some time, and we know this is right," Maureen replied.

"It'll never last," Joanne told her, as she turned away to walk back to her hotel, more heartbroken than when she arrived.

Maureen's icy glares could still be felt with her back turned and mixed with the chilly night, it caused Joanne to walk back shivering.

Frustrated, Maureen turned and walked back into Life Café. She sped past the group sitting at their usual joined tabled in the middle of the building with tears in her eyes. They watched her go into the bathroom and Benny got up to follow her, worry showing all over his face. The rest of the group just looked at Benny and each other, not really sure what to do or expect. He got to the door and slightly knocked before entering.

"Hey baby," he said, seeing Maureen sitting on the covered toilet, her face in her hands.

She turned her head in his direction, forcing her tears to take a path less traveled.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, kneeling down, so he was on her level.

She just nodded her head as she felt her hands being pulled from her face. He held onto them as he stared straight into her wounded soul.

"Why doesn't anybody thing we will last? Joanne, people randomly on the street with their looks, my parents really didn't when I told them the other day. The whole world is against us," she wondered.

"Well, the truth is Joanne is jealous that you moved on and she hasn't and because of our past. That is probably part of the case with your parents. The other part and why the rest of the world is against us is simply because your white and I'm black, and people still have a hard time accepting that," he replied, seeing that she was somewhat surprised in his answer.

She really was. Maureen didn't want to admit it, but not only did they have problems to deal with when getting people to believe in them as a couple locally, they had the whole world now and the race issue. With Joanne, it was never that way, because they never publicly displayed their affection and people just thought they were two female friends. This was too much for her right now and the tears came on harder and faster.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Benny whispered, pulling her off the toilet and into an embrace. "We're going to get through this together."

"Why does it matter? My parents of all people should understand that race is only color. God, they taught me that, why can't they get past it now?" she asked.

"Well, your family is Jewish right?" he asked, receiving a nod as Maureen walked over and leaned against the sink, facing him as he continued. "They probably have been envisioning you with a nice, wealthy Jewish doctor since you were in diapers, and although they taught you that race is only color, they probably never thought their daughter would get with a black man. Now that you re, they actually have to deal with the issue first hand and it's probably a bit unsettling and a little overwhelming. Just give them time, they will see things through."

She smiled at him for his understanding and for always being able to get her through. Maureen walked over to him and kissed his lips, causing her heart to beat at a faster rhythm. It was as if she was falling in love with him again for the very first time. She broke it and caught another glimpse into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you ready to go back out and join the party?" Benny asked her, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah," she replied, letting him lead her out of the bathroom and back out with their friends, with people that believed in them, and back into a circle of love.


	15. A Special Place

**A/N: Wow, so I love writing this story!! It just keeps getting better. And the people who read this are absolutely amazing and their support is incredible. This story would have long been abandoned if it weren't for you guys. Anyway, here is the next chapter!! YAYA!!! I also want to thank that people that review me and tell me that they can actually see Taye and Idina (Benny and Maureen) doing this stuff, which is great because that it the way it is supposed to be!! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review, because I really need a spiritual lifting...:) Writing might slow down soon because I have to get ready to move for college, but I promise I will not abandon this story, it just may take a while!  
Disclaimer: It is not mine...sadly!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – A special place

Joining the party, Maureen noticed she received a number of reassuring nods and smiles. She didn't know whether to be insulted or be grateful that so many people seemed to understand. She decided to let it go and not let it bother her. Benny went over to talk to Roger and Collins, leaving Maureen with her thoughts for a while.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mimi asked, seeing that Maureen seemed very withdrawn.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied, watching Mimi take Benny's seat next to her.

"Are you sure?" Mimi wondered again, looking at Maureen with knowing eyes.

Maureen let out a deep breath, knowing that Mimi was pretty good at reading people and she wasn't buying her act.

"Okay, no," Maureen finally broke down her wall. "Everything is just so complicated now, not that it wasn't before, but it seems that it's so much worse now."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, like with Joanne tonight, with what she was saying out in the alley, and then with my parent the other night when I told them I was with Benny. It just seems that nobody is supporting us and nobody believes in us."

"That's not true," Mimi interrupted, catching Maureen by surprise, "You have people who believe in you guys. Me, Roger, and although it may not totally seem that way, Mark and Collins really do. Forget what everybody else thinks and follow wherever your heart may lead you. You and him are the only people that matter, and that is what you need to focus on. If your parents won't support you for some stupid reason, then they don't deserve you as a daughter. Stop sweating the small stuff Mo, life is short."

Maureen stared at her friend while soaking in everything she just said. Mimi's words made her seem very wise beyond her years, but her short number of years on earth held a lot of life lessons. Life was definitely short, they had all learned that, and Maureen was determined to carry out Mimi's advice. She smiled at her friend as her eyes found their way to the one that made her instantly forget all her distress.

"Mimi," Maureen began, her eyes traveling back to the woman in front of her, "you are such a brilliant person and an amazing friend, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anything for you, Mo," Mimi replied, hugging her friend. "Come on, let's go bug our men."

"Sounds perfect," Maureen said with a smirk.

Both woman got up and trotted over to Collins, Benny, and Roger. Maureen gently grabbed Benny's hand that he had under his other arm.

"Hey," he whispered, knowing it was her by her touch.

"Hey," she said back, a genuine smile on her face.

Benny moved to be behind her, so the group knew that she was there. Mark and Kate came over to join them, Mark catching Maureen's eye when they got there. She saw something different in Mark's eyes. Longing, sadness, and jealousy had been replaced by happiness, excitement, and contentment. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both knowing that their past could finally be put fully behind them.

"How long do you want to stay here?" Benny whispered into her ear, causing her recent thoughts to come to a halt.

His head was on her shoulder, awaiting an answer when he felt his head move from her shrug.

"I don't care, whenever you want to go is fine," she answered.

He took his hand from hers to encircle her waist. "Well, I have something I want to show you, so soon."

She turned to meet his face, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "Really?"

He just smiled back, his eyes telling all. Maureen wiggled out of his arms and walked over to Kate and Mark, telling them that Benny and she were going to head out.

"Welcome to this crazy family, you're going to love it," Maureen told Kate, hugging her as they both laughed.

"Bye Marky," Maureen mocked before hugging her former boyfriend.

Mark just shook his head, "See ya Maureen."

"Mimi," she said, walking a few steps to Roger and Mimi, "Hey guys, we're going to head out."

"Aww, already," Mimi fake pouted with a smile not far behind.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well we'll see you later," Mimi said, embracing Maureen.

Roger cut in, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

His friend and girlfriend have him a glare before bursting into pits of laughter.

"Whatever," Maureen snubbed, laughing again before hugging Roger.

Maureen walked over to Benny and Collins, giving a small wave to the crowd behind her.

"So, you're leaving us, huh?" Collins asked, raising an eyebrow in Maureen's direction.

"Yeah, he's got something planned or something," she told him, waving her hand like it was nothing, causing Benny to playfully poke her in the side. Maureen laughed as she turned around and grabbed the assaulting hands to prevent him from doing it again. After she figured it was under control, she let them go and turned back to Collins.

"Well, give me a hug, Mo," Collins said, stretching out his arms, having Maureen hop into them. "You're going to love it," he whispered in her ear low enough that Benny didn't hear a word.

She backed up, a smile wide across her face, knowing if Collins thought that she would like it, then she probably would. Maureen grabbed for Benny's hand and said a last goodbye to the whole group before leaving the café.

The couple made their way down the street, Maureen trying to get more information out of Benny then he was willing to offer.

"Come on babe, tell me where we are going," she whined, jumping in front of him and trying to give him her best puppy dog face.

"Nope," he said, laughing slightly when he looked at her face.

Maureen huffed, knowing she should just give it up, she wasn't going to win. "Fine."

They walked to a building that Maureen didn't recognize, and she wondered if this was really where he was taking her. Benny saw the confused look on her face, "this isn't it," he told her.

"Oh, okay, what is this?" she asked, following him through the door and up the stairs.

"This is my apartment building," he laughed, getting to his door, unlocking it, and pushing it open.

"Really?"

"No, I am breaking into an apartment with this key," he told her sarcastically.

"Shut up," she shot back, playfully swatting him in the arm.

He laughed as he let go of her hand and walked toward the hallway. Maureen walked through the apartment trying to get a sense of who Benny was, but didn't see anything in particular that was screaming out his name. She noticed that the answering machine was blinking as she got closer to it.

"Hey Benny," she yelled, causing him to pop his head out from the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"You have messages."

Benny's face totally changed and it didn't go unnoticed. "Oh, just leave it and I will get it later."

"Okay," she answered, a little suspicious, but it was quickly put on the back burner.

Benny let out a deep breath, going back to the closet. He didn't know if it was Alison again, and he didn't want Maureen to find out that she was trying to get him back, well, at least like that. He would tell her all in good time, but he needed to find the right time to do it, and lately no time has been a good time. He finally got what he was looking for and closed the closet door, going back to Maureen in the living room. Maureen saw Benny holding a large blanket and watching him go to grab keys that were hanging by the door.

"Okay, let's go," he chimed, turning around, seeing Maureen eye the blanket and keys. "Come on."

Maureen trotted toward the door and walked out having Benny follow her, shutting the door behind him. She walked slowly behind him as they walked the opposite way they came and ended up in a small parking lot.

"You have a car?" Maureen asked, not really knowing many people in New York City with a vehicle.

"Yep, it the red one in the corner," he told her, pointing to the Nissan Sentra at the end of the lot.

Benny went over and unlocked her door, opening it for her then going around to do the same thing to his. Throwing the blanket over his seat, he got in, starting up the car to drive to his secret destination.

Maureen was pretty quite threw the city, watching the crowds of people dwindle down to nothing when she realized that they were no longer in the city. Pretty soon, the vehicle stopped and Benny got out, grabbing the blanket as he went. He jogged over to Maureen's side to open the door before she got a chance to and held out his hand. She had no idea what he had planned, but she had to admit, the suspense was killing her and he knew his plan was working. She took a hold of his hand and they started walking toward a hill that had a small stream running at the base of it.

"Close your eyes," Benny commanded, putting the blanket in her hands and covering her eyes with his hands.

"What? You don't trust that I won't peak?" Maureen asked, trying to act as if she was offended.

"No," he said quickly, a chuckle on the edge of his mouth.

She scuffed, causing his laugh to come out. They continued to walk toward Benny's destination, he still being Maureen's eyes.

"All right, put the blanket down," he told her, watching the cotton black fabric fall to the ground. "Okay, I am taking my hands off your eyes, but don't open them. I swear if you peek, I will run back to the car and leave you here."

"That's lovely," Maureen mocked, a smile forming on her face.

"Well you won't have to worry about it if you keep your eyes closed," he responded, going to work at unfolding the blanket on the grassy ground.

"Hurry Benny, I feel stupid," she groaned, growing more and more impatient as time when on and she had to stand there with her eyes shut.

"Okay, lie down," Benny commanded, watching her face contort into confusion. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and seduce you or anything."

A small laugh escaped her lips as she tried to find where he was with her eyes closed, which she found to be quite a difficult task. Finally she felt his hands guide her to the ground toward him and she was lying next to him. She felt him shift a couple time and suddenly his breath was inches away from her ear.

All right, open your eyes," he whispered to her, causing chills to rocket up her spine as she opened her emerald eyes.

What she saw in front of her took her breath away. Miles and miles of black velvet sky decorated with tiny crystals that shone so brightly, it nearly lit up the earth they were laying on. In the middle of all that was the moon that smiled down at her. She had never known this kind of beauty. Being a city girl, the lights from all the buildings overpowered the lighting of nature and many people never even knew the difference. Benny smiled at how much she appeared to be taken away by what he discovered about two years ago.

"Do you like it?" he asked her like a six year old boy giving a girl in class a flower he picked at recess.

"Baby, I love it. Thank you," she replied, bringing her head up to kiss him.

The kiss ended and Maureen put her head back down on the blanket and continued to look at the sky above her. Benny shifted to be on his back to look up at the beauty too. He felt Maureen scoot closer to him and lace their fingers together. The silence of the night seemed to comfort them as they together under the stars.

* * *

**Don't forget about the button in the corner!**


	16. Note from the Author

**A/N: Okay, so here is the deal. Because I was cleaning my computer for college and thought I had my chapter 16 on my flashdrive. It turns out that I never put it on there, so I page and a half that I had written is gone. I am just starting college and trying to adjust to my new lifestyle and classes start soon, so I will not be writing as much as I have. I want to thank my fans for supporting me and for being so patient. I promise, promise, promise, that I will not abandon this story because I am enjoying writing it too much and so many people seem to enjoy it. Anyway, I am just giving people a heads up that this story won't get updated as often, but just be patient with me and it will continue.  
Peace,  
Stephanie**


End file.
